


Tea

by deli (deliciousirony)



Series: Art [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Tea, dean cas reverse bang, feudal, robes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/deli
Summary: One of my prompts for this year's Dean Cas Reverse Bang, claimed and made into a story by Navajolovesdestiel.





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Reverse bangs can be a lot of fun, and this was a great one. Navajolovesdestiel wrote an awesome story to go with my prompt, and we had a lot of fun brainstorming as well. If you haven't already, go read it!

This is the original art prompt I submitted to claims:

 

 

I also made a banner:

 

And a text divider each for Dean and Cas:

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come find me on Tumblr!](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com)   
>  [Or on Pillowfort ^^](https://pillowfort.io/deli)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Art post on Tumblr](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com/post/185394576863/tea)  
> [Art post on Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/692074)  
> [Masterpost on Tumblr]()


End file.
